In recent years, vehicles have been equipped with high-performance vehicle features such as front brake line lock, drift mode, etc. High-performance vehicle features often make sports vehicles more enjoyable to drive and/or improve racetrack performance of the sports vehicle. High-performance vehicle features are often engaged by a driver via an interface of a vehicle.